


Rose for Valentine's Day, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Sam celebrate Valentine's Day. Schmoop and sex ensue





	Rose for Valentine's Day, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Rose for Valentine's Day   
Author: Sarah  
Pairing: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Sure  
Feedback: Please oh please  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me, and if they did, they'd surely  
be spending every night in my bed.  
Summary: Josh and Sam celebrate Valentine's Day. Schmoop and sex ensue  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd, so all grammar mistakes are mine

**A Rose for Valentine's Day by Sarah**  
  
PART 1  
\------------  
I opened Sam’s office door just a crack and peeked in. Ah, good. He was at  
his computer, furiously typing, no doubt in a rush to get some idea down  
before he lost it. He wouldn’t see me come in. I closed the door but  
didn’t latch it and snuck up behind him, wrapping one arm around his  
shoulders, but carefully keeping the other behind my back. "Hey there,  
babe."  
Sam nuzzled the side of my head. "Hey, Josh."  
"What?? I didn’t scare you?"  
"Nope…saw your reflection in the computer screen."   
*Damn!* I never, and I mean never succeed in sneaking up on Sam. I try so  
hard, but James Bond I am not. All I can do is concede defeat and change  
the subject.  
"Babe...what's Saturday?"  
Sam grinned up at me "Ummm....Oh, I know! I have to take my car in for an  
oil change. Thanks for reminding me, Josh."  
"Sam!"  
"I know, I know, Josh...its Valentine's Day!" He gave me a goofy little  
grin. "Are you gonna get all mushy on me?"  
"Probably at some point...but I do have something for you right now. Close  
your eyes."  
Sam looked a bit confused. "Josh, why are you giving me my valentine's  
present today? I thought maybe we could do something a little romantic,  
you know..." Uh-oh, Sam actually looked a little hurt. Maybe I had done  
this the wrong way.  
"Babe," I started, "Trust me, you will have no shortage of romance this  
weekend. What I have for you today is just a little something you're going  
to need for tomorrow."  
Sam's face brightened. "Does it have something to do with that hand you've  
kept behind your back since you've been in here?"  
I smirked at him. "Maybe..."  
In a flash, Sam was on me, pinning my butt against his desk with his hips  
and tugging at my arm. "Come on, Josh," he whined.   
"Okay, relax Sammy. Here." I pulled my hand out from behind my back and  
dangled it in front of him.  
"A plane ticket? Oooh, Josh, where are we going??" Sam was dancing around  
like a little kid who just found out he was going to Disney World.  
"We're going to Maine, babe." Sam stopped dancing.  
"Maine?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maine. Where it's cold. In February."   
I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him my best Josh Lyman  
I'm-adorable-and-you-love-me gaze. "Babe, at no point during this weekend  
will you be even remotely cold. And if you are, I'll make it better real  
quick."  
*Oh yeah. That most definitely worked* Sam wrapped his arms around me.  
"Okay, Josh," he said against my neck. "I didn't mean that I don't want to  
go. I don't care where we go, as long as I get you all to myself for a  
whole weekend."  
Ohhh boy...the way his lips were moving against my skin like that was  
making me all hot. "Sam," I whispered.  
"Mmmhm," his mouth still against my neck.  
"Babe, you can't talk with your mouth on my neck like that.  
It's...y'know...doing things to me..."  
Sam pulled back and grinned at me. "Yeah? Things?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" He dropped his hands down to give  
me a firm squeeze on the ass.   
"You're not making this any easier," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Okay Josh, I'll let you go." Contrary to his promise, he rested his lips  
on my neck again. "But I want you to know how much I can't wait to get you  
alone this weekend," he whispered. God, that breath tickling across my  
skin sent fire through me. Then he released me and pushed me towards the  
door. "Don't you have some work to do, Josh?"  
"Yeah, 'cause I'm feeling really focused right about now," I said. Sam  
just grinned sweetly at me as I closed the door behind me.   
  
\----  
As we were packing that night, Sam started harassing me about my choice of  
vacation destination again.   
"So, Josh....are you sure they even have airports in Maine?" he called to  
me from inside the closet.  
"That's funny, Sam. But if you had looked at your ticket, you'd see that  
we're flying into Portland."  
"Then what?"   
"Then we're renting a car and driving down to Ogunquit, where we're  
staying."  
"Ogunquit? Is that the name of a town?"  
"Yes. Many places in New England have names taken from Native American  
languages, Sam. For example, Massachusetts."  
"Aha. And Ogunquit is one of those places."  
"Yeah. Its really beautiful Sam, you're gonna love it. I got this...."  
"This what, Josh?"  
Uh-oh. I almost gave away too much, there. "Nothing, Sam. I want  
everything else to be a surprise when we get there, okay?"  
"Umm....Okay."  
\----  
By noon on Friday, we were on our way to Dulles to start our weekend. Leo  
had agreed to give us the weekend off, including half the day on Friday.   
"Josh...how in the world did you get Leo to give us this whole weekend  
off?" Sam asked me in the car. "I mean, its not exactly light work we do,  
running the country."  
"Yeah, I know, I thought it would be a little harder. He kinda threw me  
off when he agreed so quickly." I had gone into Leo's office last week  
when I thought he would be in a good mood, armed to the teeth with  
arguments as to why he should give us a few days off. I was floored when I  
didn't even have to ask him twice.   
"I think that after everything he went through with Jenny, he knows  
first-hand how important it is not to neglect the people you love," Sam  
said. "I know he cares a lot about us, Josh, and he doesn't want to see us  
go down the same path he and Jenny did."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. It means a lot more, knowing that was his  
intention, you know?"  
Sam just slid one hand across the seat to hold mine and winked at me.  
"We'd just better be sure we make the most of it." His voice was low and  
husky, just the way he knew drove me crazy. His tone sent warm tingles  
slithering down my spine and collecting in my groin. This was going to be  
a long flight.  
\----  
After and hour and a half in the air, we got to Portland around 3:00. I  
hurried Sam along to the rental car counter, knowing that in another few  
hours it would be dark and we wouldn't be able to enjoy the view once we  
got there.   
By 3:30 we were in the car and I relaxed a little bit. It only took about  
45 minutes to get from Portland to Ogunquit, and we'd be there with some  
daylight to spare. I know I was being a little bit anal, but I really  
wanted Sam to enjoy the rugged beauty of the Maine coast.  
When we finally pulled up in front of the house, Sam just started at me  
from the passenger's seat, looking confused. "Josh...what's this? Why  
aren't we going to the hotel?"  
"Surprise, babe. This is where we'll be spending the weekend. A whole  
house, just for us."  
Sam's face melted into an adorable grin and I felt myself melting right  
into the seat. "Josh, this is so sweet...we can have all the privacy we  
want..."  
"...with our own stretch of private beach..."  
"...make all the noise we want..."  
I couldn't help but smile at that last part. "C'mon, let's get inside, I  
can't wait for you to see the house."  
The front door opened up into a spacious living room, which a beautiful  
black leather couch sitting in front of a fireplace.   
"Ooooh, a fireplace! Can we have a fire, Josh?"  
I had to laugh. Sam was back into his boy in Disney World mode. "Sure,  
babe. Tomorrow."  
The living room was connected to a kitchen, which was in turn connected to  
a dining room. Sam gasped as he found the dining room. "Josh! Come look at  
this view!" Aha. This was what I had been waiting for. One entire wall of  
the dining room was glass, creating a huge window that looked out over the  
cliff the house was on and the ocean below it.   
"Sam," I said as I entered the room behind him, "If you like that, you're  
gonna love this next room. Come on."  
I led Sam back through the living room and into the bedroom, which, like  
the dining room, had one wall made entirely of glass with a view of the  
ocean. On the opposite side of the room, the bed faced the giant window.  
Sam's mouth dropped open. "Wow....this is incredible....awww, Josh, look.  
Roses on the nightstand."  
Indeed, an impressive bouquet of deep red roses and baby's breath stood on  
the nightstand. Just as I had asked for....  
Sam had turned around again and was staring out the window at the twilight  
ocean. "So how did you ever find this place Josh....it's amazing."  
I slid my arms around his waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Well, I  
was looking for someplace nice to take you for Valentine's Day, and so I  
started asking around because I didn't want to take you to just any old  
hotel, and actually Donna told me about it. Apparently she used to  
vacation in Maine a lot she would drive right by here. She thought it  
would be a nice place."  
"Mmmm, remind me to thank Donna," Sam said as I started to place light  
kisses along the back of his neck. He let out a tiny moan and dropped his  
head back on my shoulder. As he did, I heard a little crack and he winced.  
"Sore, Sammy?" He nodded. "Wanna massage?" He nodded, more vigorously this  
time. I went over to my suitcase, pulled out a small bottle, and tossed it  
to Sam. "This was gonna be a present tomorrow, but I can give it to you  
now."  
"Massage oil....God, I love you, Josh."  
I laughed. "Smell it, it's sandalwood."  
"Mmm, that is good." Sam threw the bottle of oil down on the bed as I  
started to unbutton his shirt and kiss my way down his chest. After his  
shirt dropped to the floor, I caught his mouth with mine while I  
unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I sat him down on the edge of the bed  
and kneeled between his legs to strip off his pants, boxers, and socks  
with one tug.   
"Lay down on your stomach, Sam." While Sam moved up and settled his head  
on the pillows, I quickly shucked my own clothing and crawled up to where  
Sam was laying. I straddled his hips, poured a little of the oil on my  
hands and rubbed them together to warm them up a little. I had promised  
Sam he would never be cold on this trip.   
I gently rubbed Sam's sore neck, massaging away all the tension I could  
feel there. He sighed and settled deeper into the pillows. "Feel good,  
babe?" All I got was a moan in response. My hands slowly worked down his  
back, reveling in the feel of the smooth skin beneath them. By the time I  
had rubbed away all of the knots in his muscles, he was moaning steadily.  
He was trying to rub his hips against the sheets, but my weight on top of  
him held him firmly in place.   
"Patience, Sammy, patience," I whispered as I let my touch turn more light  
and caressing.   
"C'mon, Josh, you know I don't have any patience. Please...." I lifted  
myself up to my knees and rolled Sam over underneath me, then settled back  
down so I was lying on top of him. The moment my lips touched his, his  
tongue was pushing into my mouth and dragging across my lips. I groaned as  
I surrendered to his heat. My hands inched down his chest, stopping at his  
nipples to caress and pinch. Sam's erection twitched against my own and  
his body arched up against me.   
I broke away from his mouth and lightly kissed a line down his chest and  
stomach. My hands still teased his nipples, which by now were as taut and  
hard as little pebbles. As soon as his mouth was freed, Sam was moaning  
and whimpering non-stop. "Come on Josh, please baby...I need you so  
much...Ah, God!"  
His last words were cut off as I slid my mouth over his cock and swallowed  
him to the root. His hands plunged into my hair, and when I started  
sucking on him, his hips bucked up off the bed. "Ohhhh God Josh, please  
don't stop....oh baby, that....that feels so good...." Those were the last  
words I could make out as Sam lapsed into a frenzied babbling, frequently  
punctuated by moans and screams.   
Every sound of pleasure that left Sam's mouth was like lightning down my  
spine. After a year and a half together and countless times making love,  
it still drove me crazy to hear the pleasure I gave him expressed in his  
voice. I kept my hands moving over his stomach and his hips, and I could  
feel his body tightening as I lashed my tongue against the underside of  
his shaft. Increasing the rate of my suction, I kept my hands firmly  
planted on Sam's hips. I wanted to feel every little shiver that went  
through him when his orgasm hit.   
Sam was thrashing around on the bed, his fingers repeatedly tightening and  
releasing in my hair. I gave him one final hard suck and he came into the  
back of my throat, screaming and bucking his hips. The tremors I felt pass  
through his body were pure joy to my soul. I swallowed every last drop he  
had to give me, and crawled back up to lay on top of him. His screams had  
faded to weak moans and whimpers. "Baby, you taste so good," I whispered  
in his ear.   
His arms came around to hold me tight to him. "Josh, that was incredible,"  
he sighed. "Now," he wiggled his hips against my straining erection. "What  
can I do for you?"  
I pushed myself up until I was straddling his hips again. "Baby, I need to  
feel those beautiful hands on me." Sam grinned as he reached out and  
started to caress me. I let me head drop back and a loud moan escaped my  
throat. "Ohh, baby, just like that...feels so good, Sam...." He was  
lightly dragging his fingers over all of my most sensitive spots, and I  
was about ready to climb the walls. "Harder, Sam," I growled at him.   
He gave me his best innocent smile and firmed his touch, pumping his hand  
over my shaft. I groaned as my head dropped back again and my eyes closed.  
I leaned back, propping myself up with my hands on Sam's thighs.  
Otherwise, I might fall over. Sam continued to stroke me faster and faster  
while his other hand crept up my chest and started tickling over my  
nipples. When he pinched down hard on one of them, I knew I couldn't hold  
back any longer. Shouting Sam's name, I came all over my chest and his  
hand.   
I started to lean forward onto him, but he stopped me with a hand to my  
chest. "Hang on a second, babe." He reached over to the nightstand for  
some tissues and cleaned us both off before throwing them over the side of  
the bed.   
I rolled off of Sam and snuggled up to his side, nuzzling my head into his  
chest. Sam was gently running his fingers through my hair, and the  
soothing action was quickly putting me to sleep. After a few minutes, I  
heard Sam gasp above me. "Josh....Josh, look at this!"   
He pointed out the window where a huge full orange moon hung low over the  
water. I grinned down at him. "Must've risen while we were busy." Sam  
pulled me back down against his chest and we lay together for a while,  
watching the moon rise higher in the sky. Its reflection in the water  
pointed a shimmering line towards the beach.  
"Josh?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why's it all orange like that?"  
"Because when it's that low over the horizon, we're seeing it through more  
of the atmosphere. That orange color comes from all of the dust and other  
particles in the atmosphere."  
"Yeah? How'd you know that?"  
"Took a semester of astronomy in college," I mumbled sleepily against his  
chest.   
"Hey Josh?"  
"Mmmm"  
"I know its kinda early, but can we go to sleep now? These past few weeks  
have been hell at work, and we haven't really gotten enough sleep..."  
"Yeah, Sammy. Sleep now would be a good thing." I stayed awake until I  
felt Sam's body relax and his breath even out, just enjoying being close  
to him. Once he was asleep, I allowed myself to drift off too. I wanted us  
both to be well rested for tomorrow....  
The feel of Sam's hands running up and down my back brought me out of  
sleep Saturday morning. I was still wedged against his side in the same  
position I had fallen asleep in last night. I tightened my arms around him  
and looked up. "Morning...how long have you been up?"  
"Only a few minutes. I'm sorry if I woke you...I just couldn't keep from  
touching you."  
"S'okay, Sam. I'd rather be awake with you touching me than asleep any  
day. What time is it, anyway?"  
"Umm...around 9."  
"9? We slept from 7 last night until 9?"  
"We needed it, Josh. You know how crazy work has been lately. We've only  
been averaging three or four hours of sleep every night, and after a  
while, the body just can't take that anymore."  
"Yeah, I know you're right. I just feel so...lazy. Y'know? C'mon, let's  
get up. I'll make breakfast." I pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, and  
Sam disappeared into the bathroom for a shower.  
In the kitchen, I found some eggs for omelets, and busied myself making  
breakfast and planning the day. I definitely wanted to go down to the  
beach for a little while and the owner of the house said something about  
a pond not too far from the house. Maybe Sam would want to go ice skating.  
While I was contemplating that night's activities, I heard Sam walking  
through the living room. I turned around to find him leaning against the  
doorframe and watching me.  
*Wow* I so rarely see Sam in casual clothes that I forget how good he  
looks in jeans. And he was wearing that cashmere sweater I gave him for  
his birthday. "Looks good on you, Sammy."  
"Yeah, and its nice and soft, too," he said. I ran my hands up and down  
his chest slowly. "Mmm, you're right. It does feel good," I murmured right  
before catching his mouth in a soft kiss. I broke away as soon as his  
tongue brushed my lips. "C'mon Sam, breakfast is ready."  
After breakfast, Sam offered to wash the dishes while I showered and got  
dressed. Half an hour later, we were out the door and headed towards the  
beach.   
At the bottom of the set of stairs that led down to the beach, I took  
Sam's hand and pulled him close to me. We started walking towards an  
outcropping of rocks that broke away from the base of the cliff and  
extended out into the water. The waves pounded against them, sending huge  
jets of spray into the air.   
"Hey, lets go sit on top of those rocks, Sam." I climbed up until I found  
a smooth rock to sit on, and leaned back against a larger one behind me.  
Sam settled himself between my legs and leaned back against my chest.  
"Jesus, Josh, this wind is freezing!"  
"Sammy, its refreshing."  
"Says you, New England boy. You promised me I wouldn't be cold," he whined.  
"No, I promised that if you were cold, I'd make it better. So...are you  
cold?"  
Sam nodded. "Yes, Josh, very very cold."  
I pulled him tight against me and lowered my head to nip and kiss that  
spot on his neck that he really likes. In moments like this, I think I  
live for the taste of Sam's skin on my lips. Once he started panting, I  
sat up straight again. "How do you feel now, Sam?" I asked into his hair.  
He moaned and dropped his head back on my shoulder. "Hot."  
"See? Told you I'd make it better." I lowered my hand from Sam's chest  
down into his lap to twine my fingers around his. We sat like that for a  
little while, holding hands and watching the waves come in. Soon, though,  
the wind started to pick up even more and we were both shivering within a  
few minutes.   
"Okay, Sammy, I think we can go now." But Sam wouldn't let me up.  
"Aww, are you cold, New England boy? Are you gonna admit your defeat in  
the face of the elements?"  
"Yes, dammit, Sam, I'm cold. I have been defeated by mother nature. Now  
let's go inside where its warm."   
As we walked back across the beach, Sam said, "Hey Josh, can we go out for  
lunch? I'm kinda hungry."  
"Me too. I hope you like lobster..."  
\------  
We decided as we got in the car to just drive through the center of town  
and stop wherever looked good. I grinned as we drove by one very rustic  
looking place with lobster traps, fish netting, and buoys laid out on the  
ceiling and hanging on the door. "Oh Sam, look, The Lobster Shack...we  
gotta go there!"  
"Uhh...Josh..."  
"Come on Sam! Get a little taste of Maine while you're up  
here...please..." I tried my best to look pouty.  
Sam sighed. "Okay, let's go then."  
\-----  
An hour later, Sam sat slumped in his seat as I pulled out of the parking  
lot. "Ohhh, Josh, that was so good. They don't have lobster that good  
anywhere else."  
"Yeah, that was a pretty big one you tackled, too. See, I told you it  
would be good."   
Sam's head dropped against the window. "God, I am so stuffed."  
"Well, what do you say we work it off once we get back?" Sam smirked over  
at me, but I pretended not to notice it. "I was thinking we could go ice  
skating. There's this nice little pond in the woods...we could have it all  
to ourselves."  
"Okay, but do we have ice skates?"  
"The guy I rented the house from said there were some in the closet by the  
front door. We'll see if they fit."  
When we got back, I went rooting through the closet and came up with three  
pairs of skates. Sam found a pair that fit him perfectly. Mine were a  
little tight, but not uncomfortably so.   
As we walked down the trail that led from the yard into the woods, Sam  
took my hand and smiled his most heart-melting smile at me. "Josh, I  
really want to thank you for this weekend. It was so sweet of you to think  
of something this romantic."  
I brought his fingers up to my lips for a kiss. "Ah, babe, it only get  
better," and winked at him.  
When we got there, we sat down on a rock on the side of the pond and  
changed from our boots into the skates. I finished far ahead of Sam, and  
skated a little ways out towards the middle. "Josh, wait up! I'm gonna  
need your help..." A very clumsy looking Sam was now stumbling towards me.  
"I've skated maybe three or four times in my life and I'm feeling a little  
shaky here."  
"You're looking it too," I teased as I took his hand. "Glide, Sam, don't  
step. Use your leg muscles to push yourself off." Slowly, with Sam leaning  
on me, we made our way across to the other shore.   
Sam pointed at a little cove that jutted out into the woods. "Let's go  
over there, Josh." As soon as we made it into the cove, I let go of Sam.  
Unfortunately, we were going pretty fast by then and Sam ended up flat on  
his back in a snow bank. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I just couldn't  
help it. "Joooosh," he whined, "That's not funny. Now my ass is all wet  
and cold."  
"I'm sorry babe," I giggled. "But you look so cute in a heap in the snow  
like that." I reached out a hand to help him up, but instead he pulled me  
down on top of him.   
"I'm cold again," he murmured as he rubbed his cheek against mine. I  
showered light kisses all over his cheeks and eyes and chin, finally  
coming to rest on his lips. He sighed as he opened his mouth to me, and I  
was quickly lost in the smell and taste and feel of him. His hands wiggled  
past all my layers of clothing, coming to rest on the small of my back. I  
yelped and my head shot up.   
"Damn, Sam, those fingers are like icicles!"   
"Sorry...just wanted to warm them up..." He pulled me back down so our  
foreheads were resting together. "Love you so much, Josh," he whispered.   
I rested my head oh his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "Love you too,  
Sammy."  
"Josh?"  
"Mmmhm?"  
"I gotta get up now, this snow is starting to seep through my pants." I  
laughed and pulled Sam up, catching him in a hug as soon as I got him on  
his feet. "You promised I wouldn't be cold...you're gonna have to warm my  
ass up."  
"Sam, when I'm through with you tonight, your ass is gonna be on fire."  
We spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Sam how to skate, and by the  
time the sun started to set, he could keep up with me without falling  
over. We got back to the house cold but invigorated from all the fresh  
air.   
I pushed Sam off to the bedroom to change into some dry pants, and told  
him I was going to start dinner. He snuck up on me in the kitchen with a  
kiss to the back of my neck. I turned around, and immediately his arms  
went around me. "Sammy," I said, "Go relax in the living room, okay? I  
wanna get dinner made and the dining room all set and stuff."  
Sam's eyes lit up. "Can I make the fire now, Josh?!?"  
"Sure, Sam. But for God's sake, please check the flue this time. I don't  
wanna get smoked out of our vacation. I think I saw a flashlight in that  
drawer over there." Sam grabbed the flashlight and ran off into the living  
room. As soon as he was gone, I went into the bedroom and pulled the bag  
of candles and the bottle of wine I had brought out of my suitcase and  
took them back to the kitchen with me.   
After I put the pasta in to boil, I went into the dining room and arranged  
all of the candles on every available bit of shelf space, and even a few  
on the floor around the walls. I stuck the two red tapers into the  
candleholders I had bought and put those on the table.   
Back in the kitchen, I could hear the crackling of a fire, and peeked into  
the living room to make sure that smoke wasn't filling the room. But Sam  
was sitting on the couch reading a book, and the air looked clear.   
I spread some butter into rolls, sprinkled them with garlic powder, and  
stuck them in the oven, just as the timer for the pasta went off. After  
mixing the pasta with the sauce, I took the garlic bread out of the oven  
and brought everything into the dining room. I ran back to the kitchen one  
more time for plates, silverware, and a lighter, and then set the table  
and quickly lit all of the candles.  
Sam was still reading on the couch when I went up behind him and wrapped  
my arms around his shoulders. "Dinner's ready, babe."  
He smiled up at me. "Okay...is it alright to leave the fire burning in  
here?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fine." I pulled Sam to his feet and led him into the  
dining room. At the door, Sam stopped short and pulled me back into a hug.  
"Josh, it looks beautiful in here."  
I smiled at him. "Yeah? Not too cheesy?"  
"No, it's perfect." He leaned in and grazed my mouth with his lips, and  
then went over to the table and sat down, leaving my lips tingling for  
more of him.  
As we ate, we were treated to another lovely moonrise. After dinner, I  
helped Sam clear the table and asked if he would do the dishes. "I need to  
get some stuff ready."  
"Yeah? What kind of stuff?" He asked, grinning.  
"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, Sam." I left him in the  
kitchen and went back to the bedroom to get the fleece blanket I brought  
and a tiny gift wrapped box. In the living room, I spread the blanket out  
on the floor in front of the fire and slipped the box in my pocket. I got  
a few of the candles and what was left of the wine from the dining room  
and brought those into the living room too. Sam came in just as I was  
pouring us two more glasses of wine.   
"Awww, Josh...is this when you get all mushy on me?"  
"Yup...c'mere." I dragged Sam down to the floor and handed him a glass of  
wine. "I got you a little something," I said after he had taken a sip of  
wine. I pulled the box out of my pocket and held it out to him. He looked  
at me with wide eyes.  
"Josh....I thought we agreed on no presents, I...I didn't get you  
anything.."  
"Sammy, its okay. I didn't expect you to. I just...wanted to do this,  
that's all. Please, open it." He took the box and started to unwrap it,  
mumbling something about me making him feel guilty.   
He gasped when he took off the cover. "Oh my God, Josh..." He looked up at  
me with his mouth wide open, then down at the box again. Lying inside were  
two matching rings with a small sapphire set into the band of each. "Josh,  
are these..."  
"White gold, yeah. I remember you told me one time that you liked it." I  
took the box out of his shaking hands and slid one of the rings onto his  
finger. "I got the sapphires because they remind me of your eyes," I  
murmured as I caressed his hand. A small whimper escaped Sam's throat, and  
when I looked up, his lower lip was trembling. I leaned in and brushed my  
lips over his mouth. "I love you so much, Josh, you're so amazing," he  
said against my mouth.   
I pulled back a little and brushed my hand down his cheek. "Love you too,  
babe."   
Sam caught my hand in his and brought it down between us. "This looks like  
it's missing something." He took the other ring out of the box and slid it  
down my finger. "There, that's much better."   
He leaned me back against the couch and kissed me, much more deeply this  
time. When his mouth broke away from mine, he starting kissing and licking  
his way down my neck, until he was nipping lightly at that soft spot at  
the base of my throat. I moaned and let my head drop back against the seat  
cushions. "Sam," I groaned.  
"Yeah."  
"Bedroom?"  
"Yeah. Race ya!" But he pushed me down even as he got up, and by the time  
I made it to the bedroom he was already half naked. I pushed him onto the  
bed and then proceeded to finish what he had started. I think the time it  
took me to get him fully naked was a record for us.   
He rolled us over so I was lying beneath him and stripped me with the same  
hasty treatment I had given him. As soon as I was naked, I rolled us again  
so I was on top of Sam and leaned down to kiss him. When our mouths locked  
together, he started slowly bucking his hips so that his erection was  
rubbing against mine. I moaned into his mouth. God, he always knew exactly  
how to get to me.  
I sat up again and ran my hands over his torso. "Sammy...you're so  
beautiful," I whispered. Sam was already writhing under my touch. I leaned  
over to the nightstand and plucked one of the roses out of the vase.   
Sam looked up at me with wide eyes. "Uhh, Josh?"  
"Don't worry babe, they're the kind without thorns. It won't hurt." I drew  
the bud lightly down his cheek and across his neck. Sam moaned and leaned  
his head back against the pillows. I tickled the flower over his chest,  
following the trail with my lips. I dragged my tongue over one of his  
nipples while I used the rose to tease the other. When he moaned, I bit  
down lightly on the tight nub beneath my lips and pulled up on it. He  
cried out and nearly bucked me off the bed.   
"Josh," he whimpered. "Josh, please touch me. I...ahhh, God...I need you  
to touch me!"  
"But Sammy, I am touching you," I said, grinning down at him.  
"Goddamnit, Josh, stroke my cock," he growled.  
"Don't worry, babe, I'll get there."  
He moaned again and closed his eyes as I resumed my teasing. I tickled his  
stomach with the smooth petals, pausing to dip into his navel with the tip  
of the bud. By the time I got to his hips, he was thrashing around beneath  
me, whimpering and moaning my name. God, the things that did to me...  
I decided we'd both had enough of this tease and gently traced the  
underside of his cock with the flower. At this, Sam cried out and started  
bucking his hips again. I followed by caressing the length of him with my  
fingertips. When I reached the head, I swept my thumb across, catching the  
few drops that had already collected there. I brought my thumb up to Sam's  
mouth and he sucked it in, rolling his tongue around the tip.  
I leaned down and took just the head of his cock into my mouth, still  
dragging the rose up and down the rest of his shaft. I thought he would  
enjoy the contrast between my warm, wet tongue and the silky cool of the  
petals. And it seemed he was enjoying it quite a bit. His hands plunged  
into my hair, and started thrusting his hips up towards me. I threw the  
flower off the side of the bed and slid my mouth all the way down the  
length of him.  
After just a few strokes of my tongue, Sam lifted my head up. "Josh," he  
panted, "you'd better stop now..." I released his cock with a little kiss  
to the tip, then kissed my way back up his body until I was looking into  
his eyes. "Josh, please, I need to feel you inside me," he said as he  
arched up against me.  
"'Kay, babe." I gave him a soft kiss and sat up. "Spread 'em, Sammy."  
While Sam got himself positioned comfortably, I grabbed the lube from the  
corner of the nightstand where I had put it. I squeezed some onto my  
fingers and kneeled between his legs. "Ready?"  
"God yes, hurry up Josh!" I worked one finger into him, trying to go slow  
at first. But he thrust his hips down onto me, whimpering at the  
sensation. I added another finger to the one already inside him and pumped  
slowly in and out, making sure to brush over his prostate on every pass.  
Every time I hit it, he cried out and bucked up off the mattress. "Come  
on, Josh, please! Don't make me wait any ohhhhh, God, that feels good..."   
I pulled my fingers out of him and tossed the lube to Sam. He squeezed  
some onto his hands and coated me with it, caressing a little more than  
was necessary, just to get me panting hard. I positioned myself with the  
tip of my cock just nudging his opening. "Come on Josh, hard!" he growled.  
I pushed into him with one long thrust and we both moaned.   
"Don't even move, Sam," I said as soon as I was in him. He was so hot and  
tight I needed a minute to collect myself. After a few deep breaths, I  
started moving slowly inside him. Immediately he was thrusting back  
against me, moaning as I repeatedly bumped his prostate.  
I wrapped my hand around Sam's cock and started pumping him in the same  
pace as my thrusts. As I moved faster, he started writhing and bucking  
even harder, his moans and whimpers escalating into sharp cries. After  
just a few more strokes, he threw his head back in a scream and came all  
over both of us. His muscles clamping down around me sent me over the edge  
after him. I exploded inside him, crying out his name as ms my hands  
latched onto his hips.   
Afterwards, I found myself lying on top of him, being held close by his  
arms. His heavy breaths were ruffling the hair at my temples, and the  
sensation made me shiver. We laid together like that until we were  
breathing normally again, then I pulled Sam up for a shower. He followed  
me into the bathroom, kissing and nuzzling my shoulders.   
Under the hot spray, we lathered and washed each other slowly, with  
lingering caresses. As he soaped up my chest, Sam drew his thumbs in lazy  
circles around my nipples. I could feel my cock twitching back to life  
against Sam's leg. He looked down and grinned at me as he dropped his hand  
down to stroke me back to full hardness. "Mmmm, that feels good Sammy," I  
murmured into his hair.   
Never breaking eye contact, Sam lowered himself to his knees and swirled  
his tongue around my shaft. He grasped me by the hips and pulled me  
forward until my entire length slipped past his lips and into his mouth.  
As he slowly started to suck on me, one of his soapy hands came off my hip  
and worked its way in back of me. Just as I threaded my fingers into his  
hair, he plunged a finger deep into me. I cried out and bucked my hips  
back against him.   
I pulled out of his mouth, and brought him back up to stand in front of  
me. "Sam," I whispered, "Wanna feel you inside me."  
He nuzzled my cheek and handed me the soap. I lathered up my hands and  
stroked up and down his length until he was panting. Then I turned around  
and leaned against the tiled wall, offering myself ass-first to him.  
"Ready, babe?" he asked as he grasped my hips. I whimpered and wiggled  
back against him in response.   
He lifted one hand up to grab my shoulder, and pushed into me with one  
stoke. I moaned and dropped my head back against his shoulder. It only  
took a few seconds for the pain to give way to pleasure, and then he was  
thrusting hard and fast into me. The hand that was on my hip reached in  
front of me and wrapped around my cock and started pumping as fast as he  
was thrusting. "Josh," he moaned, all low and husky in my ear, "you ready,  
baby?"  
"God yes, Sam," I whimpered   
"Me too...come with me now, okay....ohhh God..." He dropped his head down  
and sank his teeth into the back of my neck. I screamed as stars exploded  
behind my eyes. Sam's cries joined mine and echoed off the shower walls.  
He collapsed against my back until he realized that he was pinning me up  
against the wall. He turned me around and draped himself on me in a hug.   
"C'mon Sam," I whispered to him, "let's get to bed."  
We washed each other quickly again, then fell into bed after drying off. I  
pulled Sam down so he was lying against my chest and stroked the length of  
his arm. "Josh," he mumbled against my torso.  
"Yeah, Sam."  
"He lifted his head up to look at me. "I love you, you know."  
"I know, Sammy. I love you too."  
He dropped his head back down. "Thank you for this weekend...it was nice  
having you all to myself for a few days. It's so sweet that you even  
thought of all this stuff."  
"I'm glad you liked it," I said into his hair. "Even if it was cold."  
"Never cold, Josh," he sighed, his voice already heavy with sleep. "Not as  
long as I have you to keep me warm."  
END


End file.
